


Rocky Lake Shores

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: A gift for believeinrocknroll, Ezra almost drowns, Kanan freaks out a little, Zeb's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Zeb realized he had severely underestimated the bond between Master and Padawan"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocky Lake Shores

Chopper was never allowed near Jedi training ever again. Especially Jedi training on rocky shores next to really deep lakes.

The tiny menace had decided that it would be hilarious to interrupt Ezra's intense concentration to prod his knee with an electric rod. Next to a very deep lake.

There was a shout, a flash of wide blue eyes, a splash, and Ezra went into the water. Zeb and Chopper laughed and Kanan facepalmed at their antics. (That guy needed to learn to lighten up.) Then Kanan's head snapped up, eyes narrowed, searching the water's surface, or maybe the Force, Zeb could never tell. Whatever he found made his eyes go wide and his face pale. And all amusement left Zeb when he realized that something was wrong, that Ezra hadn't come up yet.

It occurred to Zeb that a street-rat from the grasslands probably wouldn't know how to swim...

Kanan's Jedi reflexes kicked in, and he dove in after the kid before Zeb could even shout. Zeb scrambled to the edge, searching for a sign of either human. Chopper sounded like he was laughing, kriffin' maniac.

The seconds dragged on, though they seemed like hours, no sign of them. Even Chopper had stopped laughing. Zeb cursed his own inability to swim for making him helpless.

He _hated_ being helpless.

Finally, _finally_ , the surface of the water broke, Kanan burst from the water with a gasp, clutching Ezra tightly to him. The kid's head lolled back, his face slack and unresponsive. The kid was still. Far too still.

With Zeb's help, Kanan pulled Ezra and himself out of the water. Kanan didn't spare Zeb a glance, focusing all his attention on his motionless Padawan. He tapped Ezra's cheek gently, calling his name and getting no response. Kanan shook Ezra's shoulders, growing more and more frantic as Ezra didn't move. Zeb placed a hand just over the kid's mouth, a rock settled in his gut when no air warmed his fingers. Ezra wasn't breathing.

"Kanan, he's-"

"No." Kanan interrupted, " _No_. Ezra!" The desperate, frightened look on Kanan's face hurt to look at. "Not him." He whispered, as though to himself. "Not. Him."

Ezra wasn't breathing.

Kanan pumped Ezra's chest with a singleminded ferocity, pausing only to force air down Ezra's throat. Zeb, for lack of anything else to do, pushed the kid's drenched hair back from his face and muttered gentle encouragements to _wake up, please wake up._

"You're not going anywhere" Kanan muttered almost to himself. "I'm not losing you! I can't-"

It had been seven minutes. Ezra hadn't even twitched. The kid wasn't breathing and Kanan looked like his world was ending.

"Come _back_!" He roared, and the boulders nearest to them split apart with deafening cracks. Uncaring of the fearful look Zeb cast his way, he bowed his head to rest on Ezra's unmoving chest. "Come back." he whimpered. Zeb distantly realized he had severely underestimated the bond between Master and Padawan.

"Ezra" Zeb finally said, something raw and aching in his voice. Finally, the situation hit home. Ezra wasn't breathing. Ezra wasn't moving. Ezra was... Ezra was...

Zeb roared in a way he hadn't since his people were massacred. Kanan on the other hand, didn't make a sound, his grip on Ezra's shoulders had slackened, but he hadn't let go. His head remained on Ezra's chest, eyes closed and face displaying a grief beyond words.

Chopper screamed, a long continuous screech. In a stroke of genius, or perhaps desperation, he jabbed Ezra's chest with his electrical prod, inches from Kanan's face.

Ezra started, water erupted from his mouth with a sickening gurgle. He coughed, turning on his side and expelling water onto the ground beside him. It was music to Zeb's ears.

"What... Kana... My chest hurts. Ow." His voice was like sandpaper, a raspy croak. But in that moment it was the most wonderful sound Zeb had ever heard. Alongside Zeb's joyous shout and Chopper's shrill shrieks Kanan let out a noise between a laugh and a sob. His trembling arms encircled his shivering Padawan, pulling him to his chest. His breaths were shaky and spasmodic, as though he was the one who almost drowned. Who almost _died_...

"Ezra" Kanan whispered, relief plain in his voice. "Ezra, _Ezra_." The kid didn't respond, only slumping bonelessly into his Master's embrace, turning his face into Kanan's collarbone and wrapping his free arm weakly around Kanan's shoulders.

Zeb allowed himself to grip the kid's other hand, just tight enough to be reassuring. Chopper waved his arms at Ezra, Zeb swore the murder-bot's incomprehensible whomping sounded almost guilty.

"Yeah," Ezra rasped. "You can shove a lightsaber right up your data port, buddy."

Kanan and Zeb laughed, and things were alright again.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah the beginning was a little weak but I hope you all enjoyed it. I saw on tumblr that someone wanted a fic with Ezra almost drowning and Kanan or Zeb saving him and I thought "Hey, I want that too!" So I wrote it. I love the idea of Kanan completely losing it of Ezra is hurt or killed. 
> 
> I would really like for you folks to tell me what you thought in the comments. Have a nice night! :)


End file.
